The Lion King 3 A New Hope
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: Kovu and kiara have cubs, a new lioness joins the pride some old evil faces are back from the dead, a human must join forcus with simba's pride with other human friends to save Pride Rock. Sex later on it the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Lion King 3 A New Hope

By, Juan Conde

It's morning and the suns now rising over the pride lands lighting it in the morning brightness, meanwhile back at pride rock Nala wakes up from her night sleep and was hoping that Simba had already left on the walk with Kovu around the pride lands. Nala yawns and turns her head to her left and was shock to see that Simab was still sleeping, than Nala looks at Simba and licks him on his right cheeks making him giggle a little, but that didn't wake him up and Nala licks Simba on the right cheek again, making him giggle some more. Simab finally wakes up too see that Nala was looking at him with a smile on her face, "Morning sleepy head, remember today's the day that you take Kovu on a walk around the pride lands remember?" Simba got up and yawns looking at Nala, than licks her on her left cheek and runs out to go and get Kovu for their walk, "See you later Nala!" Simba was half way to Kovu and Kiara's den, when he looks and notices that Vitani was laying on the edge of pride rock looking watch over all of the pride lands and Simba even notices that Vitani was crying, "Why, I just ask you for help and I can't take this anymore, I'm hoping that you the great kings and queens of the past can help me find my true love and have cubs all of our own to raise one day, I'll wait upon you answer, till there please I begging you all to help me with this one goal in my life!" Vitani sits up and cries again, than she feels a hand on her left shoulder and notices a shadow, she knew it was Simba, "Morning Simba, I know it's you can I ask what are you doing here?" Simab looks at Vitani and smiles, "Just on my way to pick up Kovu for our walk around the pride lands, would you like to come along too Vitani?" Vitani looks at Simba and smiles at him, "Yes, let's go get Kovu!" After walking for three minutes they reach the den of Kovu and Kiara, than they enter the den and sees Kovu and Kiara were talking about the cubs being due, "Kiara, I know that our cubs will be here any day now, but I'm going to go on a walk around the pride lands with Vitani and Simba, so you'll have some time alone and see you later Kiara and remember to go ask Nala for some parenting skills and said hi to her and Sarafina, if you see her too and remember Kiara, that I love." Kiara jumps up and knocks Kovu down and gets on top of him and licks his lip, "I know and I love you too, now get going on your walk already." "Kovu the cub will be here any day now, so later I'll go ask my mother for some parenting skills and tips!" Kovu looks and sees Simba and Vitani were watching the whole thing and enters their den and smiles at both Kovu and Kiara, "Well, morning you two, Kovu, Vitani, and I are going to go the a walk around the pride lands today, ok Kiara?" Kovu looks Vitani and smiles towards her, "Morning little sister, what's up today and, ouch" Vitani jumps up and knocks Kovu to the cave floor and smiles at him, "I'm not you little sister anymore remember?" Kovu looks at Kiara and smiles at her, than he rubs his head against her head, "Kiara, I'll see you later and I love, huh? Kiara was rubbing her head against Kovu's head, "I love you too, now go you don't want to keep Simba and Vitani waiting do you?" Kovu gets up and looks at Simba and Vitani, "Well, let's all go on our walk around the pride lands." Simba, Kovu, and Vitani all left together to go on their walk around the pride lands, Kiara went back to sleep to rest for a little while longer. Sarafina, Nala's mother went to the den of Simba and Nala to talk to have a meeting with Nala, Mufasa, and Sarabi, but just as she enters the den she looks and sees that Nala was still resting some more. Sarafina walks over towards Nala and tries to wake her up, Nala listens to the voice calling her name, "Nala, wake up my little Nala, Nala just wake up!!!!" Nala wakes up to see her mother's looking at her with a sad look on her face, "Mother, what's wrong and what's the big idea waking me up like that anyway, huh?" Sarafina looks at Nala and calls upon the sprits Mufasa and Sarabi, "Mufasa, Sarabi, I call upon the two of you to come to the den of Simba and Nala, cause I have news from Zazu and its not good news at all its bad news, please come to this place?" Mufasa and Sarabi appear in the Simba's and Nala's den and looked at Sarafina, "What's this bad news Zazu told you this morning Sarafina?" Sarafina looks at Nala and with a sad looked on her face told them all of the news of this morning's Zazu morning report, "It's, huh, remember Ziar, Scar, and Nuka?" Kiara what's sleeping and she felt a sharp pain in her making her moan in pain, than she awakes, but she looks and sees that no ones around her, than the sharp pain comes back and she cries out again and the pain stops, than she gets up and goes to see her mother and ask her for the parenting skills now, nut just as she enters her parent's den, she sees her grandparents are talking with her mother and Sarafina, her aunt. Kiara looks for a place to hide in and she finds a pile of rocks and she hides in the pile of rocks should no one could see her. Mufasa, Sarabi, and Nala all looked at each other, than back at Sarafina, "Yes, what about them?" Sarafina looks at all of them again and with the sad looked on her face told them, "They alive and they've living in the out lands with a new pride four lioness cubs name, Zitani, Jitani, Liatani, and Lufasa, now they've got three lion cubs name, Jufasa, Simka, Jarabi, and Zufasa and they're planning to attack pride rock in the next few weeks to almost a few months and I think we should looked for some help and make the help we find our body guards, what do you all think?" Mufasa looks and sees Kiara was hiding in a pile of rocks, "Now, it's that anyway my grandchild should act, huh Kiara, come here and let you grandfather Mufasa, give you a hug!" Sarafina, Nala, and Sarabi all looked and see that Kiara was coming out of her hiding place, a pile of rocks, "Kiara, why are you here?" Kiara looks at her mother and smiles, "I came to ask you for some parenting skills for that Kovu and I can know how to raise our cubs, after they're born and," The sharp pain the Kiara felt earlier came back, but it was more painful and she looks at her mother and fell to the ground crying out in pain, her mother was scare, "Kiara, what's wrong?" Kiara looks at her mother and cries again in pain, I think the cubs are coming mother, I need Kovu and I need him now, please help me?" Nala looks at Kiara, than she turns and looks at her mother, "Mother, I'll need for you to go and get Simba, Vitani, and Kovu now, please?" Sarafina left to go and find Simba, Vitani, and Kovu, meanwhile on their walk around the pride lands, Simba looks and saw that Vitani has stop to lay under a tree to rest for a little and saw that she was also looking at Kovu walking towards her, "Hey, Kovu, Vitani, let's us stop for a while, ok?" Vitani lays under a tree with green and red leaves to rest for a while. Kovu was drinking at the watering hole, when he hears something, Kovu walks off to see where the sound was coming from, Vitani looks and watches as Kovu walking off, "Simba, I think that we've got to go after Kovu." Simba gets up, "Let's go and see he's up to now." After a while Kovu stops at the top of a small hill and looks at the flowers, "What's that sound?" Vitani and Simba stop at Kovu's side, "Kovu, the hill top's collapsing." Kovu looks, but it was to late the hill top collapses and he falls to the bottom and it's out cold for a while and Vitani yells, "Brother!" Simba sees, "Sarafina, what are you doing here?" Sarafina looks at Vitani and Simba, "Where's Kovu, I came to get you all, Kiara's about to have the cubs and it's Kovu alright?" Vitani points to Kovu, "No, he fell to the bottom and it's out cold and we," Vitani sees, "No, it can't?" Simba, Vitani, and Sarafina see Ziar, Scar, and Nuka are alive again, "How can this be, we've got to save Kovu and fast." Kovu was still out cold and he hears voices, "Wake up Kovu, Kovu wake up, Wake up little Kovu, or just wake up, eh?" Kovu wakes up to see, "Mother, father, and Nuka all alive, but how can this be true?" Scar laughs, "We're hear to kill you, Kiara, Sarafina, Nala, and Simba, and Nuka becomes the true king of pride rock and marries Vitani." Simba and Vitani both looked and sees Sarafina running towards them, than she stops and looks at the both of them, "Where's Kovu, Kiara's about to have her cubs now." Simba and Vitani both looked at Sarafina and pointed to where Kovu was, than Sarafina sees, "Ziar, Scar, and Nuka are going to kill Kovu, we must save him." Sarafina, Simba, and Vitani all looked and sees a lioness running to where Kovu was, than she grabs him and runs up the small hill and Ziar, Scar, and Nuka were gone for now. Simba, Sarafina, and Vitani were all watching as she pulls Kovu to safety, than Kovu opens his eyes and sees her looking at him, "You're safe now, you almost die if I didn't save your life." Kovu looks at the other lioness, "What's your name?" The lioness smiles at Kovu, "My names Jiara, I'm looking for to place to have my cubs and their due any time now, my husband was taking from me, months ago and I was just trying to find my old human care taker." Than Sarafina yells at Kovu, Simba, and Vitani, "Come on now, Kiara's having the cubs."

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: New Faces.

In the Next Chapter, a old friend of Jiara will enter the story.


	2. New Faces

Chapter New Faces

Simba, Kovu, Vitani, Sarafina, and Jiara all ran back to Pride Rock, Nala was with Kiara as every else runs in to see Nala and Kiara. "Good, you all are here." Kovu walks over to his wife and lick her cheeks. "I'm here Kiara." Jiara was outside of Simba and Nala's den, than she feels tired and sees another cave. "I've better get some rest now." Jiara walks into the den and goes to sleep, Back in Simba and Nala's den, "Oh Kiara, they're cute." Kiara had giving birth to two little healthy cubs. "Kovu, what should we name them?" Kovu smiles at her. "How about Alex and Tina?" Kiara smiles and kisses Kovu on the lips and nuns him on the head, "Yes my love, good names." After that Vitani was walking to her den, when she hears panting, "Who's there?" Vitani say to herself, as she enters her den and she was supplies to see that Jiara had two little lion cubs. "I've better go and tell Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara." As Simba and his wife are smiling at their little grand kids. "Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, is Jiara just had two little lion cubs and," Kiara looks at Vitani. "Who's Jiara?" Kovu laughs, "She saved me and my parents are back from the dead, trying to kill us and make Nuka marry Vitani." Kiara was shocked. "We've need help and the visions I've been having every night was telling me to find an old friend of a new friend we're going to meet." Simba was looking at Vitani. "Go tell Jiara, she's now a new member of our pride." Vitani smiles. "Good night everyone." Everyone else went to sleep, as Vitani enters the den and sees Jiara was looking at her. "Oh, this is your den and I'm so sorry." Vitani laughs. "No problem, Simba says that you're now a member of our pride." Jiara smiles at Vitani. "Really, that's nice and I've need to find my human parent tomorrow, so that he can and live with us and help me with the cubs." After that, Vitani and Jiara both went to sleep, Kiara was sleeping next to Kovu and the cubs were all sleeping next to them and morning came, Kovu wakes up and sees Kiara looking at him. "Morning Kovu, where you're going?" Kovu just smiles at Kiara, "Simba, Vitina, Jiara, and I going to find Jiara's human parent." Kiara smiles, "Its good to know that, she has another parent that cares and loves her, as their own." Kovu turns to see Simba walked in, "Kovu, let's go." Kovu walks out to see, Vitani and Jiara were all waiting for them, "Come on, I'll like to find him before it gets to hot." Kovu, Simba, Vitani, and Jiara all walked to the north from Pride Rock, after a long walked of a few miles, they're stop at the watering hole, "Let's have a nice drink, than we'll get back on our mission." After their little rest, they walked to the north some more, till they all reached a camp site and see a group of humans all walking around and talking, than Jiara walks to one of the humans, "Hi there, my names Jiara and I'm looking for a human name Juan." One of the humans turn around, "So you're Jiara, he's over there and about at the tent site with others." After that was done with, Simba, Kovu, and Vitani, all ran after Jiara, as she took off like a rocket and Jiara stops to see a human was sitting down on a rock, "Juan, is mine." I just looked to my left, than to my right and see, "Jiara, is you." Jiara runs up and pounces on me, knocking me to the ground, "Jiara, is you and you'd grown." After that I've turn to see three more lions walked up towards me, than Jiara looks at me and smiles, "This is Simba, Kovu, and Vitani." I'd looked at them and smile, "Hello, nice to meet you all, my names Juan Conde, but you can called me Juan." Simba, Kovu, and Vitani all looked at me, "Let's go home now." Simba, Kovu, Vitani, Jiara, and I walked towards Pride Rock, just as we all gotten to pride rock, Nala looks at me, "Simba, who's this?" Jiara walks up and smiles, "My human parent, Juan." I walked up towards Nala and smile at her, "Hi, I'm from America and I am here with the WWE, for a event." Kiara walks out of the den and sees me, "Hello, I'm Kiara." Sarafina walks up towards me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sarafina and how r u?" I smile at her and laugh a little, "I am fine, thanks for asking." Simba looks at me, "You'll help Jiara, care for the little cubs, and stay here with her and Kiara, when we go hunting, k?" I just looked at Simba and Kovu and smiled at both of them, "Ok, I'd got to go and get ready for tonight's event." After I'd left, Simba, Kovu, and Vitani all looked at each other, "maybe we can fallow him to his event." After that is was night time and they all went to the place where light were filling the sky, as they see thousands of people cheering, than they see a man with a microphone say, "Ladies and Gentleman's this match is for one bout and is for the WWE Unification Tag Team Championship, Here r u the chanllengers Stuart (SinDragon) and Juan Conde (Da Solider) Team Extreme V 3.0 and the Champion The Miz and MVP." The match starts and Stuart goes after the Miz and does his moves, as five minutes passed, The Miz and Stuart were going at it, Stuart picks up The Miz and does his special delivery move, the MVP was not happy of his partne being baeting up by a man better than him and ran and broke up the three count, but I was in the ring too and threw him out of the ring in front of the fans, Stuart sees me go back to our conner and goes to tagged me in, than I'm tag in as I take out The Miz and let him go to tagged MVP in and I slam MVP down and keep it up for a while, till I did Da Solider move on MVP, by pick him up and tagging Stuart in and he takes out The Miz , than Stuart and I do the speical move of our's, as Jr and Michael Cole both yelled out, "No Way In, Oh Hell No, but it is, is the Double F-U slamajama piledriver." Than Stuart pins The MVP as I Tooke myself and The Miz out of the ring, just as The ref counts, "1, 2, 3." The man says, "Ladies and Gentleman's, you're winners and the new WWE Unification Tag Team Champions, Stuart (SinDragon) and Juan Conde (Da Sloider), Team Extreme V3.0." All the fans go nuts for us as we left the ring to walked towards ouir locker room, where RVD, HBK, Eddie, R-truth, Kofi Kingston, and John Cena were waiting for us to go and party for our win, just as we left towards the limbo, Simba, Kovu, and Vitani all walked and looked at me, "Hey guys, I like for you all to meet my Tag Team Partner Stuart, AKA SinDragon." Stuart looks at the three lions, "Hi there, Juan and I are the new Unification tag team champion's of WWE Raw." Simba, Kovu, and Vitani looked at Stuart, "Like to me you Stuart, maybe you'll like to be a friend of our pride, too with your friend Juan?" Stuart looks at me, "So thing you all, I'll love to do it, let's go." After we left back towards Pride Rock, Sarafina, Nala, Kiara, and Jiara all see Simba, Kovu, Vitani, me and a new human, "Simba my love, who's this human with you?" Simba looks at his love, "His name is Stuart AKA SinDragon and he and Juan, are the new WWE Unification Tag Team Champion's of WWE Raw." Kiara looks at Stuart, "A friend of Juan, is a friend of the pride." Jiara walks up towards me, "Juan, were you and Stuart like to help me put my cubs to sleep?" Stuart and I'd just looked at Jiara, "Sure, let's go and do it now." After Stuart and I'd finish helping Jiara to put the cubs to sleep, everyone went to sleep, Stuart slept in the west den where he and I were sleep at.

Ok Stuart we're champion's

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: Stuart meets Nitani.

Stuart finds his true love in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stuart meets Nitani

The Next Morning, Kovu was talking with Simba, "Kiara had this vision, that we need these humans to help us with the new danger we're going to face, but I think that they're just nothing but trouble." Vitani walks in and hears Kovu, "Kovu, she's not crazy, ok and maybe we done needed some help here, alright?" Simba looks at the two of them, "Morning dad, morning mom, how's everyone doing?" After that Nala wakes up to see, "Oh, morning sweetie, how did u sleep last night?" Kiara was looking at her mother and father, "Ok, I'm just having these visions and maybe these human will help us figure them out." Jiara walks in, "Morning everyone, Juan and Stuart invented us to come and watch their WWE event today, can we go and see it?" Simba looks at Kovu and he was looking at Kiara and smiles, "Ok, I like for Kiara and Jiara, to go and get the cubs and bring them with us, so they can have some must needed fun today, too." After that everyone was ready to go and go to the WWE event, after they all have walked for a few miles, they all see a group of humans and two people with microphones, "Welcome back, we'd in for a real treat now people, everybody's ready for the main event now, its going to be a TLC Match between Juan and Stuart, Team Extreme V 3.0 and Team Rated R Super Stars of Edge and Chris Jericho." After that the two teams were in the ring, s the belts were place in the air on a rope above the ring, a lioness walks up to the pride and was yelling, "Go Team Extreme V 3.0, kick their asses." Simba turns to look at her, "Hi, I am Simba and this is my wife Nala, Kiara, Jiara, Kovu, Vitani, and the cubs." The new lioness looks at him, "Hi, my names Nitani and," Than Nitani looks at Vitani, "Vitani, is that you?" Vitani looks at Nitani, "Yes, why r u asking?" Nitani smiles, "Its me, your sister and your, Kovu, and Nuka's real parents r alive and living in the western parts of the Pride Lands." Simba was shock, "What the fuck do you mean real parents are living in the western parts of the Pride Lands?" Nitani looks at Simba, "A long time ago, out parents were apart after a group of humans took us away, mom and I were in the woods with Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani after that event has just happen and passed, but aster that she was scare for us, so she went and left Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka at Pride Rock, were you were king, but after a long time has passed Ziar and Scar took you from them as Mother and I were watching one night after you three were getting good with Kiara at first as friends, but than she took you three and turn you three against them and made you three think that she was you mother." After that everyone turns and sees the match was getting better, "Ladies and Gentlemen's, your winners, and they are still the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions, Stuart (Sindragon) and Juan Conde (Da Solider) Team Extreme V 3.0." The fans cheer as Stuart and I'd just hugged, than Orton comes running with Ted and Cody into the ring, but was ended up by Cena running into the ring and getting next to us, as the host of the night walks out with his song playing, "Wass up, Wass up, Wass up?" Nitani sees R-Truth waked out, "Wait a fucking second Orton, you'll fight Juan next week for you gold, bye now." After that Orton and friends left, Stuart and I'd just walked and see, "Hi, I'm Nitani, Vitani's sister and Vitani, Kovu, and Nuka's real parents aren't Scar and Ziar." Stuart and I were both was shock, confuses, and stunned by all of the news, "So, how did this happen?" Nitani was just looking at us, than Simba looks at us, "She'll tell you two after we all get back to Pride Rock." After the whole gang gotten back to Pride Rock, Stuart and I went with Nitani to a empty cave to talked about the past of her sister and the others, after we were done listing to her story, we both just looked at her and felt sorry about the past, than Stuart was looking at her with a looked on his face, "may I ask you out on a date?" Nitani looks at Stuart and smiles, "Sure, how about tomorrow night?" I just got up and walked out of the den to see, "Oh, hi Vitani." Vitani looks at me, "Hey Juan, I need to ask you a question?" I looked at her for a minute, than I nodded my head, "Ok, what's your question?" Vitani walks up towards the edge of Pride Rock, as I walked towards the edge of Pride Rock and sit next to her, "Vitani, what's wrong?" Before I knew it, she had just placed her head on my shoulder and started to yawn, "It's a good place to live, huh?" I was looking at the sunset, as I looked to see Vitani looking at me and she was smiling at me, "Juan, may I ask you a question?" I was looking at her, smiling at her too, "Sure Vitani, shot your question." After that she looks at me, "Well, I was hoping to ask you, if you like to go on a date with me, maybe tomorrow night?" I'd just looked at Vitani for a minute and smiled at her, "Sure Vitani, let's go and get some sleep now." As I was walking back, Vitani walks up towards me, "Thanks for understanding, see you tomorrow, love." Kovu was watching the whole thing, "Kiara, looks like Vitani is falling for one of the humans, is Juan." Kiara looks at Kovu, "Well, maybe Nitani has a crush on Stuart, you saw how they're looking at each other." After that Every was sleeping for tomorrow were bring some more fun.

Next Chapter

Chapter 4: First Dates

Stuart and I'll be going out with our new friends on dates, check it out for yourselves.


End file.
